


Polar Express

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maruaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius loves Christmas movies and Remus finds it adorable
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 11





	Polar Express

Sirius sat on the couch, his head on Remus’ lap. It was the weekend before Christmas which meant that the black-haired boy had commenced his yearly marathon of Christmas movies. This tradition had started when he had had to spend many of his Christmas holidays alone at Hogwarts and he had continued with it all this while. As the scenes from Polar Express played on the Muggle television set Remus had bought for the house, Sirius quietly whispered the dialogues under his breath. He felt Remus chuckle slightly and turned to look up at his boyfriend.

“What?”

“ **How many times have you watched this** , Siri?” This caused Sirius to blush ever so slightly.

“A fair few,” He muttered as he regained the spot on Remus’ lap. “Now, hush, Santa’s here. You’ll make me miss the best part.”


End file.
